Pokemon Adventure
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: This story takes place in Unova. OC's will not be available until I put all of the previous ones in. This story does not actually involve Ash. It is a parody of the character. I put it there because the main character goes on a journey around the region, he wants all 8 gym badges, and he wants to defeat the Pokemon League. Don't get something? Just leave a review of PM me. Thanks!
1. Authors Note SHORT

Hey Guys! I'll make this short so you can start reading quickly.

Don't complain if your person isn't in yet. Most of you added final-form Pokemon with incredibly strong moves, and I don't want a guy with level 100's with a person with level 10's. Your person will get in there eventually, but if you really want you person in there soon you can PM me. I will add your person in, but it will only be a short encounter. _Impatient and short, or patient and long._

_**Ever created a Pokemon when you were bored? I'm planning on making a new region! (Hopefully) Either make a description of the Pokemon or make a picture and upload it to the internet. Use the form. Starters have already been invented, along with gym leaders and character names.**_

_**Name-  
Type(s)-  
Strength (3-60)-  
Description-**_

Best Stat-__

Thanks! -ComedyMaster333


	2. Chapter 1

_The character sheet has been removed, there is a maximum amount of people. Later in the story, I'll put it back up. Thanks! -ComedyMaster333_

_**Chapter**__** 1:**_

"Matthew, it's time for bed!" my mom yells upstairs. I'm busy playing Halo 4 with my brother, Frank. I'm 13, and I get to start my adventure. "After this round, Mom!" I yell back. At 10:00 PM, I would usually be in bed. My mom is only letting us stay up for one reason: My adventure is tomorrow.

I wake up to my alarm. It's 8:30, and I finally get to start my Pokemon. Today is the day I finally get to start my Pokemon adventure. I yawn as I climb out of my bunk bed. I usually sleep on the bottom while my brother, sleeps on the top. He's only 12. I hit the button on the top and the annoying alarm stops. I walk down a flight of stairs and I go to the kitchen. I grab the box of cereal. I tilt the box and the cereal pours in. I close the box and put it back in the cabinet. I'm in no rush, I'm an hour and a half early. The lab isn't open until 10:00.

I reach into the refrigerator and grab the carton of milk. I pour the last of the milk into the bowl and toss the empty carton into the trash. I sit down at the table and slowly shove the sugary cereal into my mouth. It doesn't taste amazing, but I guess it's good. I'm eating my cereal when I hear footsteps. I look over to the staircase to see Frank climb down. "Good morning, Frank," I say. He returns the phrase. We have a good conversation about which Pokemon would be cool. Chances are, I'm not getting a legendary. Usually you'd have the choice between Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy, but a huge load of kids are coming this year.

Hopefully I'll get a Dragon type. They have almost no weaknesses and a lot of resistance. I've always liked Ice types though. A Vanillite would be cool. When Frank turns 13, he wants a Fire type. After I finish my cereal, I put my bowl in the sink and start to get ready. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walk down to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I wet my hair and then comb it. It's still winter, so I grab a coat. I check the clock, and it's only 9:23. I sit in the couch and watch TV. Gym Leader Talk Show? No. I push a button on the remote and it changes. There we go, the Battle Channel.

I watch a battle between a Garbodor and a Gothorita. Gothorita seems to have the type advantage, because Psychic beats Poison, I remember. Sure enough, Gothorita beats it with a Psybeam attack. The battle switches, noting that it is now 9:30. I decide to leave. "Bye Mom!" I yell. I grab my backpack my mom left me, and I open the door.

I take a short walk across the muddy roads of Route 1. I live in Accumula, and the lab is in Nuvema. I try to avoid the tall grass, because all of the Pokemon are there. After I walk for a bit, I arrive 15 minutes early. Surprisingly, I'm the only one there. I look through the backpack. My mom left me 1000P, A sleeping bag, a few matches, a few pokeballs, and dried fruit. I'm busy examining the items when I hear," Here for the Pokemon?" I close the backpack and I see a tall lady with a light green lab coat on. "Yes, I am." I reply. "Nice to meet you, I'm Professor Juniper," she says. "You can start early if you want," "Ok," I say.

She leads me into her lab. It had a white tile floor with computers and technology everywhere. She leads me to a wooden table with several Pokeballs, about 18. I read the labels as I pick up the Pokeballs. Minccino, Klink, Sewaddle, Rufflet, Timburr, Cubchoo, Elgyem, Blitzle, Darumaka, Basculin, Deerling, Trubbish, Drilbur, Roggenrola, and Purrloin. One of the Pokeballs in the corner catches my eye. "Deino," I say as I pick it up. "I'll take it," I say, and I thank her. "One more thing," she says. She hands me a red device with a slim body and a strong casing. "It's a Pokedex, and it will record all of the data you get from caught Pokemon. Bye!" she says, and I walk out to see a line of boys and girls. They all rush in and grab a random Pokeball.

"Let's have a Pokemon Battle Tournament!" One of the kids recommends. Most of us agree, and 12 of us stay to battle, including me. The man who recommended it randomly makes battles. I'm against a tall boy, who seems to be from Africa. We watch the first three battles, and then we're up. I send out my Deino, and he sends out a Basculin. "Fight!" the referee says, and we start the battle.

My Pokemon knows Tackle, Growl, and Faint Attack. "Faint Attack!" I yell, and Deino flashes. He disappears and reappears right behind Basculin. He attacks by ramming into him, and it seems to do a lot of damage. The Basculin counters with Bubble, but it's not very effective. I counter with Tackle, and Deino barrels into Basculin with incredible force. Basculin's trainer realized that water isn't very effective, so he just counters with Tackle. I finish with Faint Attack, and that seems to kill him. Now narrowed down to six of us, I'm against a short kid with blonde hair and glasses. He sends out his Minccino. I send out Deino again. "Ready? Begin!" the referee announces, and the battle between Deino and Minccino begins.


	3. Chapter 2

I started with Faint Attack, and Deino disappeared with a flash of a black and purple light. He reappeared behind Minccino and slammed into her. Deino rushed back to avoid a DoubleSlap from Minccino, and it missed. Minccino countered with a Tackle, and it was a critical hit. Deino gave a few quick breaths and then fought back with Tackle. He jumped straight into Minncino with powerful force. Minccino went up to hit him with DoubleSlap. Deino jumped out of the way, but Minccino hit him when he landed. He did a backwards somersault and looked pretty tired. "Don't faint!" I yell to encourage him. He musters all of the strength he has and manages a Tackle. He barely wins, but only by a bit.

I'm watching the battles and I see one girl is doing very well. She has beaten every person she's battled. I try to remember her name from around town because I swear I've seen her before. Her name is... it's on the tip of my tongue...Katy! I remember, it's Katy Blide. I remember her from when I was 7 and I went to one of the kids birthday parties. She introduced herself to me and she seemed kind. After I look through my memories for a while, I hear my name called. It's time for the semifinals. We have 3 people left, so I get a bye.

I watch the battle between Katy and a boy with brown hair swerved sideways. He's wearing a pair of sweats and a Call of Duty t-shirt. They start the battle, and Katy sends out her Litwick. Wait, but she used Oshawott last round. I start to get confused because we're only aloud to get 1 Pokemon. "She must have got one from her family," I mutter to myself. The battle is in Litwick's favor, because ghost beats the psychic Elgyem. Litwick uses Smog, and it poisons Elgyem. Elgyem can't fight back because it only knows Psychic and Normal type moves. Litwick finishes with Ember. Now I know who I'll be facing in the finals.

"3...2...1...FIGHT!" the ref yells, and we send out our Pokemon. She sends out her Litwick and I send out my Deino. She starts with using Smog. A blob of ominous purple gas flies right into Deino, poisoning him. Deino counters with a super-effective Faint Attack. She uses Fire Spin, and a circle of fire forms around Deino. It slowly closes in on him. It does a lot of damage, even though it's not very effective. He beomes trapped and tries to attack, but he gets brought back in by the fire. I use growl to try to help him live longer, but Litwick finishes with Ember. 2nd is pretty good, considering I just began my journey.

I'm about to leave when I realize that a journey alone would be boring. I walk over to Katy and ask, "Hey Katy, would you like to go on the journey with me?" SHe blushes a small bit and then replies,"Sure, it'll be fun." We make the preparations for leaving, I buy a tent for 300P, and then we start on the road to Accumula City. We walk down the dirt roads of the route, and it's lightly raining. Deino is well rested, so I stop to battle a Patrat. My Deino is level 8, while the Patrat is only at 4. I hit it with Faint Attack, and it lowers it to past half. It counters with a Tackle, and it does only a little bit. I finish it with Tackle, and Deino levels up. It learns Dragon Rage.

We reach Accumula town, and I go to say goodbye to my brother and my mom. I walk in with Katy. "Who's she?" Frank asks. "She's a friend, we're going on the journey together," I reply. "So you to are in _Looooove?__" _he asks. I ignore him. Man, he can be a pain sometimes. "Frank, I got you a gift." I give him a Pokeball and I tell him to catch and train a Pokemon with it. He nods, and says that Mom is at the grocery store. I'll say goodbye on the way to Striaton City. My dad works in Castelia, so I'll meet him later. He's on a business trip.

We walk down Route 2, and dark cloud lie above our heads. It seems like rain will come thundering down any moment. Suddenly, the cloud fly away, and a fast Pokemon zooms through the sky. I can barely make out a human-like pokemon with light blue skin and and long tail. "Thundurus..." Katy mutters. I remember a story my mom always told me about him. It was to keep me from not wandering out of town, but I didn't know Thundurus actually existed. We continue walking in the sunlight, which was just recently covered by thick clouds.

We arrive in Striaton City, about half past noon. We haven't had lunch yet, so we stop by the famous restaurant. We walk in, and the first thing we notice is a line coming off of the stage. I see a trainer facing Cress, one of the three gym leaders. Cress easily wins with a Water Gun from his Panpour, and the trainer Patrat is knocked out cold. "Next!" he yells. I trot over to the ordering desk and I buy myself a hamburger. "3.95P," the clerk says, and I hand her the money. I sit at the table and let Deino out of his pokeball. I cut him some meat, and he chops it down with a few quick gulps. I hand him a few fries and then start eating. I notice Deino looking up at the stage. He then looks at me, and returns his attention to the stage.

"You want to battle don't you?" I ask him. He nods. I finish my food and walk up in line. Deino is excited, and a bit restless. After waiting about ten minutes, we're second in line. The man before us goes to battle Cilan. After a quick battle, we walk up. "You ready bud?" I ask him, and I see determination in his eyes. It's time to start our battle with Chile.


	4. Chapter 3

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle, and no substitutions. Are you both ready?" the referee asks. We both nod. "Go Deino!" I yell, and I throw the Pokeball. Deino pops out with a blinding flash of white light. Chile sends out his Pansear. The ref lowers his flag and we use our first attacks. I try out Dragon Rage for the first time. A blue cloud of smoke forms and starts spinning around him. It increases speed until it is launched at Pansear. It knocks Pansear back and he slams against the wall. "Wow, the first worthy opponent in a while," Chile says, and then the real battle starts.

"Incinerate!" Chile yells with excitement. A ball of fire forms and Pansear grabs it. He then tosses it at Deino. It hits Deino and he gets thrown backwards. He shakes off the damage and uses Faint Attack. Many of the trainers in line watch in awe as Deino disappears and then reappears behind Pansear. He rams into him and knocks Pansear over. Pansear counters with Ember, and a flame scorches Deino's feet. He yelps in pain and jumps to the side.

The battle is starting to get intense, and I see a few people betting money. "Tackle!" I say with determination. He slams into Pansear with a ton of force. "Use Lick!" Chile says, and Deino dodges. I quickly fight back with Dragon Rage, and Pansear is showing signs of weakness after the hit. Pansear counters with a quick Bite, and Deino gets knocked back. Not very effected, but Deino looks a bit stunned. "Tackle!" I say. "Counter it!" Chile says, and they both charge. As they collide, a cloud of dust rises from the floor. No one can see the winner. The cloud slowly subsides and a vague figure is standing. Deino is still up, but he seems tired.

"Winner!" the ref says, and his decision is final. I walk down the flight of stairs, getting many compliments and requests to battle. I turn them all down because Deino is still weak. I meet with Katy and the bottom. "Wait!" Chile says, and he rushes down. "I almost forgot to give you this," he says, and he hands me the Trio badge. I examine it and then thank him. We walk out and quickly stop at the Pokemon Center. I walk in, hand Nurse Joy my Pokeball, and wait. The machine blinks, and Deino returns to full health.

We start walking down to Route 3. I am determined to catch my first Pokemon. The sun is shining brightly, and it's about 70 degrees. We're walking through the grass when I see a Patrat. I take out Deino. "Faint Attack!" I say, and he attacks. Patrat is KO'ed. He must have only been around level 5. My Deino has a head start and is already at level 16. After beating a few wild Pokemon, I see a Blitzle. It seems stronger than the Normal types on the Route. Katy stays back and watches me battle the Blitzle.

"Use Faint Attack!" I say, and Deino hits Blitzle. Blitzle only looks a bit shaken, which surprises me. It counters with Shock Wave, but it's not very effective. I use Dragon Rage, and Blitzle gets weakened. It counters with Flame Charge, but it doesn't do very much damage. It seems to be moving faster though. It hits Deino with Quick Attack, and it does tremendous damage. Deino stays sedimentary for a moment and then charges with Tackle. It gets Blitzle low, but Deino isn't moving. It's paralyzed! Blitzle keeps on hitting it, so I throw a Pokeball. It wobbles once. Twice. And...Three times. I caught it.

"Nice catch," I hear, and a girl jumps down from a tree. She has blonde hair with blue eyes, and a green t-shirt. She has a red coat on and a black hat with a skull. "I'm Raimu Nojo. You seem like a worthy opponent. Care to battle?" she asks. "Well, my Pokemon are kind of-" I get interrupted by her. "I'll handle that," she says, and she pulls out some berries. My Pokemon munch on them and are as good as new. "Well in that case..." I say, and I pull out one of my Pokeballs. "Let's dance!" I finish, and I send Blitzle out. She sends out a Scyther. "Meet Sherry," she says.

I check my Pokedex to see his moves. Quick Attack, Charge, Shock Wave, Flame Charge. "Let's start with Quick Attack!" I say, and Blitzle stomps his feet. He charges, but Scyther easily dodges. "Don't get too cocky," she says. I get a bit of anger in my stomach, but I shrug it off. He counters with Pursuit. Blitzle barely jumps out of the way. Scyther makes it look too easy, I think to myself. "Shock Wave!" I command. Blitzle glows a bright yellow and then pulses electricity through the air. It hits Scyther and knocks him back. Super effective. She might be higher level, but I have the type advantage.


	5. Chapter 4

"Cut!" Raimu says, and Scyther starts flapping his wings. She jumps forward and uses his wings to hover. She raises one claw, and slices at Blitzle. Blitzle gets thrown back and rolls a few times. He staggers a bit while getting up. He gets on his feet and shoots a determined look at Scyther. Blitzle really wants to win, as I can see.

"Flame Charge!" I say, and Blitzle turns a bright shade of red-orange. He gets completely covered in the light and then starts to charge at Scyther. He charges at Scyther at a fast speed. Scyther easily dodges, but Blitzle assumed this would happen. He pivots his back left foot and pushes at Scyther. He rams into Scyther, and Scyther seems surprised. Scyther falls over forward and is too weak to battle. Blitzle also falls over because of the energy needed to attack.

"One to one, pretty good. Better than most of the other trainers." Raimu says. She sends out a Lairon, and I send out Deino. I seem to be at a disadvantage, but I might be able to win. "Dragon Rage!" I command, and blue fog swirls around Deino and is launched at Lairon. He gets knocked back a bit, but he stays on his feet. Lairon goes to attack with Metal Claw, but Deino easily dodges by rolling to the side. Deino counters with Tackle and knocks Lairon over. Lairon hits back with Mud Slap, and it hits Deino. The mud covers his eyes and Deino can't see.

Deino tries to attack with Dragon Rage, but he almost hits Katy. Deino bucks and eventually gets the mud off his face. He hits Lairon with Faint Attack, and slams Lairon in the back. He staggers forward, and it still seems like an even match. "Headbutt!" Raimu says, and Lairon slams head-on into Deino. He is pushed backward straight into a rock face. Lairon can't stop in time to avoid the wall, so he slams into the wall too. Deino get back on his feet. "Quick, hit with-" I'm interrupted by Deino attacking, but not with a familiar move. A ball of blue light appears in Deino's mouth. A thin beam of blue energy emerges from the ball and hits Lairon. Dragonbreath!

"Finish him!" I say, and Deino gets ready for Dragon Rage. Lairon's hand glows with a light gray energy and strikes Deino. An incredible force hits Deino, and he gets thrown back into the wall. A cloud of smoke puffs up from the wall. Deino is on the ground, and he is fainted. "Nice try, you're better than most of the others," Raimu says. "Maybe we'll cross paths later, and have another fight," she says. She then walks ahead to Nacrene City. I pick a few berries from a nearby tree to heal my Pokemon. We stop to eat some dinner that Katy and I made. We have soup with some of the berries I picked. It's actually pretty good.

I wake up to a damp and cold morning. I climb out of bed and pack my sleeping bag up. I shove it in my backpack and wake Katy up. "Time to continue," I say, and we continue down Route 3. We walk down the path by a pond. I hear a faint crying in the distance. I follow the voice behind a few trees and see a younger girl crying. "What's wrong?" Katy asks. The little girl explains that her Audino ran away and got lost. We ask her which direction it went, and she points to where I had the battle.

"Wellspring Cave," I mutter. She seems to agree, so we walk over. The little girls follows us as we walk into the dark cave. "Litwick, give us some light!" Katy says. and Litwick comes out from its Pokeball. "Lit lit!" it says, and it brightens the light on its head. We search the cave. Mainly Roggenrola and a few Woobats. "I hear it!" the girl says, and I don't hear it. "Where's it coming from?" I ask. She walks a bit, then switches directions. We follow her until we see a pink figure curled up in a ball. "Audino!" she says, and hugs it. A smile appears on the Pokemon's face as it grips its owner. "Thanks so much!" she says, and we walk out of the cave.

Finally we reach Nacrene City. I remember that it's famous for all of the warehouses in the city. We walk into town and make a quick stop at the museum. The woman at the desk welcomes us and explains the various exhibits and displays. we walk around gazing at the fossils and artifacts set up around the corridor. My favorite is the skeleton of a Dragon type Pokemon with large wings.


	6. Chapter 5

"I see you're quite interested in the Dragon fossil," I hear. I turn around, and I see a short boy with brown hair. He has bright blue eyes and a pair of glasses. "Nice to meet you, I'm Samuel. Call me Sam," he says. We introduce ourselves. He seems kind, so we loiter and talk for a bit. Sam tells us that he originally grew up in Driftveil, and left because he was abandoned by his real parents. He didn't feel at home, and was poorly treated by his father-in-law. "Right now, I'm trying to get to Icirrus City." We ask if we can join him, and he seems glad to have us come. We now have a team of three.

"Now, if you want to come with me," He takes out a Pokeball and continues," You have to beat me in a battle," he finishes, and tosses his ball. A Woobat comes out with a flash of light. I throw out Blitzle, because he has the type advantage. "Start with Charge Beam!" I command, and Blitzle starts storing up energy. He shoots a beam of electrivity at Woobat, and he skillfully dodges. Woobat counters with Shadow Ball. A ball of purplish-black energy is launched at Blitzle, and it's a direct hit. I tell Blitzle to hit it with Flame Charge. It rams straight into Woobat and Blitzle starts moving swifter. Now I can match Woobat's speed.

Several attack are launched at each other but many miss. It seems like physical attacks are the only ones that can hit. "Quick Attack!" I say, and Blitzle slams into Woobat. It counters with Air Cutter, and Woobat slices at Blitzle with its wing. Blitzle slides back a bit, but stays on its feet. Both Pokemon are considerably tired. "Charge Beam!" I say, and Blitzle is gathering electricity. It shoots a beam, but it misses. Blitzle is still glowing. It throws another beam straight at Woobat, and it hits. It gets shocked and falls down on the ground. I think it fainted. Nope, because it pushes up on the ground. It does not have enough energy to fly, so it stays on the ground.

"Use Confusion!" Sam commands, and Blitzle gets hit with a psychic blast. Blitzle finishes with a Quick Attack. We're now winning 1 to zero, and we have a slight lead.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I have been working on my other stories.**_

_** LittleKing I decided to make the character more like Ash so that it fits the description of Ash as one of the characters the book is based off of.**_

"Go Patrat!" Sam says, and the Patrat pops out of its Pokeball with a flash of light. The unusual thing I notice are a few cartoon-animated stars bouncing around until they vanish in mid-air. "What was that?" I ask. "I added seals to my Pokeball, so when I throw it out, designs appear," Sam points out. You learn new things every day. "Quick Attack!" I yell. "Detect," he says calmly, an Blitzle is surprised to run straight into a generated wall made by the Pokemon. "Counter with Bite," he says, and Blitzle is out for the battle.

"C'mon out Deino!" I say, and Deino pops out of the Pokeball. "Hmmm. Let's start with Faint Attack," I say, and Deino charges at Patrat. "Detect again," Sam says, and a wall forms in front of Patrat. Deino disappears with a flash of light and then charges into Patrat's back. Patrat is thrown forward and rams straight into his shield. Despite that, he pulls himself up quite easily. "Tackle!" I say, trying to catch the other Pokemon off guard. "Thunderbolt," Sam says, and a beam of yellow electricity is thrown from the sky at the speed of light. It hits Deino and leaces him unable to move due to paralysis.

I try to think of a way to fight back while Patrat is barreling into Deino. I have a really stupid idea, but I decide to try it. I pick up a small but sturdy stick from the ground. I reach through my bag and find a small red berry with a long stem attached to it. I angle the stick and put the berry on the end. I take a few seconds to aim and then launch the Cheri berry using the stick as a catapult. It lands right next to Deino, and he manages to pluck it off the ground into his mouth. "Dragonbreath!" I yell, and Deino attacks with his beam of purple energy. Just as I hoped, the Patrat falls on the ground, fainted. "That was a great idea, eh Katy?" I ask her. The only problem is, she's not there.

_**Hey Guys, I just wanted to share a few Pokemon Yo Mama Jokes with you guys that I found on the web. Hope you**_ enjoy!

Yo mama's so fat that her Splash attack actually did damage.  
Yo mama's so fat that it took Ditto ten hours to transform into her.  
Yo mama's so fat that sailors claimed her for a new region.  
Yo mama's so ugly that a group of trainers thought she was a cross between a Muk and a Weepinbell.  
Yo mama's so stupid that she tried to catch a Palkia with a Lum Berry.


End file.
